


Choice

by Daybreaker



Category: handsome jack (borderlands2)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daybreaker/pseuds/Daybreaker
Summary: So you are taken away from Pandora, and live with Handsome Jack, but then you start to fall for him.you are scared to tell him, for... well.... He's GODDAMN HANDSOME JACK!!!!!!





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend (Jena New)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+%28Jena+New%29).



> Hope you like it!!!

“Y/n!!!! Get down here right now!” Lilith calls, I’m in my room cleaning my pistol. I look up and groan. “Hang on, I’m a little busy right now.” I call, speeding up. My gun really needs to get cleaned, I haven’t cleaned it for a while. “No…… Now, we have a visiter, who wants to talk to you.” She calls again, I groan while I pack up my things and shove my gun back into its holster. When I’m done, I walk down stairs and freeze. I’m looking into green and blue eyes, and see he is smirking. It’s Handsome Jack., the president of Hyperion! I turn and look at Lilith with an irritated look. “What do you want, and why is he here? Aren’t we supposed to kill him. And what's more important than cleaning my stupid pistol!?” I yelled. Lilith flinches, and Jack just smirks even more. So I turned on him. “And why are you smirking, I could kill you right here and now! So turn that smirk upside down into a frown!” Jack froze and anger flashed in his eyes, but he took a big breath. “Now cupcake, if you want me to show you some respect, you better show me some, too. And why do you think you can order me around, and you can’t kill me, by the time you reach for your gun, my bullet would be in your head by then.” Jack said. I give him an irritated look and walk to Lilith, and grab her by the wrist pulling her to the kitchen, while she is saying excuse us to Jack, I pull harder and have her tumble in the kitchen. She turns on me with anger, and she is red in the face. “What was that for y/n! He was going to make a bargain with us!” She yelled at me, which told me she was not very happy with me. I pour a glass of milk to drink. “I’m sorry, but I’m confused right now. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?” I yell, but all I got was her grabbing me by the wrist and pulled me into the living room again. “Deal, you can have her. She’s to much for us.” Lilith said and shook hands with Jack. “Deal, but you just threw away a very smart girl, you should have listened to her. Because I’m going to have her hacking and as my body guard, for she is a smart girl and a sharpshooter.” Jack said with a smirk. Did Lilith really just give me away. OMG she did, she got rid of me! I thought, I rip my wrist out of Lilith's hand and walk to Jack, and stood behind him like I needed someone to protect me. Lilith glares at me with hatred, and I try to hold back my tears, and Jack pulls me away from the house I was raised in. I look back one last time to say goodbye one last time..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack took you away from Pandora!

“Cupcake…… come on it’s time for you to wake up. Come on Y/n, we’re here. I need you to wake up, so we can get on the ship.” A strong deep voice murmured in my ear, and I can feel someone’s hand on my hip shaking me softly. I turn and pry my eyes open, to see Handsome Jack. I sit up and stretch, and Jack just sits there watching. “What is it? Is there something on my face?” I murmur, rubbing my eyes. Jack shakes his head and smirks. “No, I’m just watching you stretch, that’s all. Are you ready to go?” He asked, standing up and holding his hand out. I look at his hand for a while, but then after a while I put my palm into his, and he pulls me up. We walk to the ship and climb in. Jack buckles me in to make sure I don’t put it to loose, and then he gets in the pilot's seat and buckles it. “Get ready to blast off cupcake!” Jack yelled over the loud sound of the engine. I nod, and grip the harness in a tight grip. Then I felt the shudder of the ship leaving the ground. “Hey Jack, why did you tell Lilith that I’m a smart girl and a sharpshooter? How did you know that?” I call over the noise of the ship, Jack looks over his shoulder to look at me, and he just looks at me like he’s thinking if he should tell me. Then he sighs and turns forward. “I know that, because I have been watching you for a while, and your the only one who was brave enough to tell everyone else the it’s not safe for you guy’s to stay there. And to protect them you relied on your instincts to aim and shoot, and you aimed so well you killed them with one shot. No matter what your smart and good at aiming, so you would be the best person to guard me.” Jack pointed out, and I blushed. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there.” I call out, and Jack hands me his jacket to use as a pillow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Two hrs later.

I wake up to a swaying movement, and see the underside of Jacks jaw. Oh my god, Jack is carrying me!! I thought, I look around and see guards all over the place. “Hey sweetheart, about time you wake up. You wouldn’t wake up when I shook you, so I decided to carry you to a bedroom to rest a little longer.” Jack whispered in my ear, I nod and rest my head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry what I said to you at the house.” I apologize. I couldn’t help but feel guilty, he has been so kind to me when I don’t deserve it. Jack just nodded and tightened his hold on me, it felt like he never wanted to let go, and I loved that. He isn’t scared to show his emotions, he lets them all out. I could never do that, last time I did I got my heart broken, I can’t trust people with my emotions. “Y/n, so you know I don’t want to hurt you or make you suffer. Your a beautiful woman and I don’t want to lose you, not to sound weird, man I just made it sound like we’re d-dating. S-sorry.” Jack stutters, I look up and see him blushing. I giggle, and he jumps by the sudden sound, and he joins me then when he sees me laughing. “You know Jack, I never understood why I had to hate you, and know I wonder why people hate you, why don’t you not kill them and be kind to them. They will learn to trust and respect you. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy.” I murmur. He is handsome, and I like a man that has some ego. That tells me they are dominant. But Jack is also a shy kind of guy, and a egoistic guy. That’s giving me some mixed signals. Jack opens a door, and walks towards a bed and lays me gently on the bed. “Sweet dreams cupcake, and you need to wake up at 8:00 in the morning by the way.” Jack murmurs in my ear. I just nod and turn into the pillow to get comfortable. Then I feel Jack pull the blanket over me. I hear the door creak open and see Jacks figure standing by the door looking at me. “Good night, Jack.” I murmur. Jack smiles, and it’s his true smile. “Good night, kitten.” then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a beeping noise, and turn to see its an alarm clock. I turn it off and get dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. I left my room and walked to Jack’s office, and I knock.  
“Come in!” Jack called through the door. I open the large door and walk in. Jack is behind his desk and working on his computer. He looks so hot, when he is concentrated on that one wire that is sticking out of the computer.  
“What happened to your computer?” I asked out of curiosity. Jack’s head snapped up and he gave me a shy smile.   
“I uh, kinda punched my computer.” Jack said with a blush, I laugh and soon Jack joins me. Jack then leaves his computer and walks towards me. I smile up at him when he is right in front of me. “Would you like to go get breakfast with me, Y/n?” Jack murmured. I smile and nod, Jack grabs my hand and pulls me out of his office. I see people are watching us walk by and looking down at our joined hands. A man with a robot arm is walking and freezes when he sees Jack. Then he gets an angry expression when he saw our hands, Jack was about to walk past him but the man stopped us.   
“Hey Jack, who’s this little girl?” the man asked. Jack just stared at him with irritation. “Rhys, this is Y/n. Y/n this is Rhys.” Jack said with a sweep of his hand.  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you Rhys.” I said in a shaky voice, for I didn’t like the look I was getting from Rhys. Rhys just looked at me with a jealous look.   
“So is she your girlfriend?” Rhys asked, he had an angry expression that you could see a mile away. Jack just stared at him for awhile with a blush on his face.  
“N-no, she is not my girlfriend………………...yet.” Jack murmured looking nervous. 'And did he really just say yet!' I thought. I tighten my grip on his hand, and pulled him away from Rhys who seems like an asshole. Jack then took the lead again, when we got to the cafeteria he sat me down and asked me what i wanted to eat. I sat there watching Jack stand in line, and talking on his eco. Then Rhyse sat down next to me.  
“So….. are you dating Jack?” he asked, this guy is really getting on my nerves.  
“No, we are not dating. How many times do we have to tell you.”  
“Oh I don’t know. If you don’t want people asking then don’t act like you two are in love.”  
“I’m sorry, but he just took me out of a planet that abused me, so of course I’m going to be nice to him. He deserves to be happy, and I shall let him treat me anyway he wants to, as long as it’s not sexual.”  
“You know it's going to be sexual! It’s goddamn Jack, you idiot!”   
I got up and walked towards Jack, and joined him in line. Jack looked down at me then looked at our table. I could hear a faint growl come from him, I just put my hand on his chest and shook my head. Jack just nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I look back and see Rhys glaring at us, and I just smile at him. Jack caught on at what I was doing, and so he joined in all the fun, by kissing the top of my head while looking straight at Rhys.  
“Nice, that was a pretty good idea.” I murmur watching Rhys stand up and stormed off. Jack just nods and pulls me closer.   
“Maybe it wasn’t an idea. Maybe I meant it.” Jack whispered in my ear, his lips just barely skimming my ear. I blush, looking up into his eyes.   
“O-oh, so you meant it?” I teased, and Jack just smirks and nibbles on my earlobe.  
“Exactly, so you know kitten, I have some strong feelings for you. And I have been getting some evil thoughts of what I could do to and with you.”   
I blush a bright red, and then I freeze when he moves his face in front of mine. So his lips are only centimeters from mine. “Jack, I-I l-lo-love y-y-you!” I gasped out, and Jack just smirked and slammed his lips down on mine. I gasped at how dominant he was, and he forced my lips to open and shoved his tongue in my mouth.   
“You are mine, Kitten.~” Jack murmured against my lips.  
“Of course, m-master.” I murmur my eyelids drooping by lust. Jack just grins, and attack’s my neck. I moan and pull him closer to me, our bodies are so close together that we could feel each others curves. Then Jack pulls away and growls, and brings his hand to his eco.  
“What! You know I was busy……….. Crap, I’m on my way right now!” Jack said. “Kitten I’m sorry but I have to go, something happened.”   
“Ok Jack, come find me when your done. I’ll most likely be in my room.”  
“Ok, sweetheart.” Jack murmured giving me a small goodbye peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
